blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros
Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros is a fight that occurs within the Witches' Forest. Pre-fight Ladros and Mars are watching the battlefield, which Ladros comments about how their are traps everywhere and that their soldiers are being easily pulled in. Fight Ladros comments about how it looks fun and jump into the battlefield. Ladros wonders where the next trap is, when Fanzell suddenly and restrains Ladros with a spell. Fanzell tells Ladros to retreat, but Ladros responds that Fanzell was the one that taught them to be killing machines and that they won't retreat. Fanzell says that he is not going to run away any more and attacks Ladros. Fanzell remembers what Ladros' specialty is and that he will have to use everything to defeat Ladros. Mars suddenly appears behind Fanzell, which Fanzell notices Mars. Fanzell thinks about how Mars was the strongest student that he had ever hand and that he doesn't stand a chance against him. Fanzell also thinks about how he has to put some distance between Mars and uses a spell to send Mars flying. Fanzell then attacks Ladros with a powerful spell and thinks about how he has to take Ladros down because Ladros has a larger well of mana then anyone else. Ladros comments about how he can't take anymore or he'll be stuffed, which Fanzell backs off and notices that there is not even a scratch on Ladros. Ladros tells Fanzell that after Fanzell had left, he had taken the military reconstructive surgery and gained the ability of absorption and expulsion. Ladros then releases his mana, which Fanzell notices that their are multiple magic powers welling up in Ladros. Ladros asks if their was someone important to Fanzell here, which Fanzell turns and heads in the opposite direction. Ladros uses a spell that destroys the battlefield and takes out almost everyone. Ladros looks over the battlefield and comments about how he had gone overboard, when he notices Fanzell. Ladros kicks Fanzell away and pick Domina up, who he notices is Fanzell's lover. Fanzell tells Ladros that he need to use his power to protect, which Ladros tells him that he only wanted to use his power for whatever he wanted and to be recognized by the kingdom. Ladros then calls Fanzell a coward, which Domina attacks Ladros and says that Fanzell is not a coward. Ladros says that he will kill her first and tosses her up in the air. Ladros then fires a blast at Domina, but Mars suddenly grabs Domina and blocks the blast. Mars then tells Fanzell that his teaching did reach him. Ladros asks if Mars is double crossing his homeland, which Mars says that he is correct. Ladros then asks what Mars is thinking, which Mars responds by asking why Ladros is attacking innocent people even through their goal is the witch queen. Ladros tells Mars that they are protecting fugitives from the kingdom and that Mars will be a fugitive if he lets them go too. Mariella suddenly shows up and attacks but Ladros absorbs the attack and comments about how that was not even an appetizer. Ladros then expresses how he always hated Mars and is glad that he gets the opportunity to kill both Mars and Fanzell. Mars hits Ladros with a spell and sends him flying, but Ladros absorbs the mana and sends the mana back at Mars. Mars dodges and helps Fanzell, Domina, and Mariella dodge the attack and even heals the three with a spell. Fanzell asks Mars why he is helping them, which Mars responds that he is on their side. Mars also tells Fanzell that they will catch up later after they deal with Ladros. Fanzell asks how will they do that, which Mars says that they either overload Ladros with more mana then he can handle or use Anti-Magic. Fanzell tells Mars that they will need to get to the other side of the forest in order to test out his theory, which Mars agrees to. Ladros continues to attack and comments about how anything they plan will not work. Fanzell and Mars manages to get close enough and send Ladros flying. Mars and Fanzell race to the other side to the forest with Ladros right behind them. Once they make it to the other side of the forest, Fanzell notices the power of Salamander. Fanzell calls out to Asta, which distracts Asta long enough for Fana to launch a fireball at Asta. Asta notices the fireball and Fanzell tells Asta to send the fireball towards him. Asta reflects the fireball towards Fanzell, who uses his magic to redirect the fireball towards Ladros. Once the fireball hit Ladros, he notices that its to big and is defeated. Post-fight Ladros falls to the ground, which Fanzell notices that Ladros' magic has disappeared. References Navigation